


Whoah, Whoah, Whoah

by BeanieBoy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBoy/pseuds/BeanieBoy
Summary: Peter starts dating someone...





	1. Chapter 1

Peter knew he was smiling and he could feel himself blush but he just tried to walk it of before walking into his dads' apartment.  
"You're unusually happy today." Stephen said chopping up an onion and throwing it into a pot  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter said pretending to be insulted and grinning even larger than before.  
"Nothing! You're just grinning like an idiot when usually you are quite grumpy after school and patrol!" Stephen said turning around to face Peter.  
"OKAY, Okay, okay so maybe somthi-"  
" SPILL IT KID" Tony yelled practically running into the kitchen. "HOLY SHI-"  
"LANGUAGE"  
"ENGLISH"  
"I will knock you both upside the head"  
"Anyway, I've had this MASSIVE crush on a guy for YEARS and he asked me out. It turns out he's a super too." Peter got a glare from Tony  
"Don't tell me you revealed your identity."  
"No! Of course not. That's irresponsible."  
Stephen turns to look at Tony and they both nod as if reading each others minds  
"Invite him over for dinner tonight. We want to meet him" Stephen spoke from the silence  
"Really?" Peter asked exitedly  
"Yes before I change my mind"  
Peter grabbed his phone from his back pocket and clicked on a contact labeled 'HoneyBuns'  
[Hey honey?]  
(What's up?)  
[My dads are asking if you want to come over for dinner]  
(Of course! I'll be there in a minute)  
[Okay! I love you!]  
(Love you too!)  
He turns off his phone and looks at Tony  
"He says he'll be over in a bit. I'm going upstairs to get dressed!" He said gradually getting louder as he walked up the stairs


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you're wondering about aunt may I'm just going to say ahe's in a nursing home right now. That might change. Thank you all for the kudos and all of the support!

Peter ran upstairs and into his room. He threw on a shirt with the Avengers logo on it, some black jeans, and a pair of socks before running back down stairs and meeting Tony.  
"What's your boyfriend's name anyway?"  
"Wade."  
"Okay that's a pretty innocent name which probably isnt good"  
Peter rolls his eyes and walks off to go to the living room. He hears the door bell ring and starts walking to the door, "I'm coming!" Hey shouts. He opens the door to Wade standing on the steps of the apartment. He's wearing a black shirt and jeans however he was still wearing his gloves and mask. Peter steps out of the doorway and hugs him. He stays there for a moment before stepping back.  
"Come in!"  
Peter lead wade into the kitchen where his dads stood.  
"You must be Wade, Pleased to meet you!" Strange said  
"Nice to meet you too!"  
They shake gloved hands. Strange is being very presentable while, on the other hand, Tony is giving Peter a death glare.  
"Hey Peter can I talk to you for a minute?"  
They both walk out of earshot before Tony starts  
"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Deadpool?"  
"You never asked!"  
"Well I didn't expect you to be dating a murderer!"  
"Dad he knows I don't like him killing for no reason! He has been really trying to stop! He hasn't killed In months!"  
"Fine, but the first time he hurts you AT ALL he's dead."  
Meanwhile in the kitchen...  
"Is there anything I can do to help with making the food?"  
"You can help make the noodles."  
Wade nods walking over to the sink and washing his gloves and hands. When he walks over to the pot surprisingly Strange is the one to strike up conversation,  
"Why do you constantly wear gloves?"  
"Same reason as you I suppose"  
"Scars?" They both say at the same time letting out a chuckle.  
"Is that also why you're still wearing your mask?"  
"Nah, I just didn't want my boyfriends parents to have to look at my ugly mug the first time we're meeting"  
"Hey I get it if you don't feel comfortable enough to reveal scars. Just so we know, in my eyes scars just prove you went through somthing life changing and made it through it" strange takes off his gloves to show his hand scars. Deadpool does the same although his hands are much more damaged. He looks at both his hands and strangest hands before saying screw it and taking his mask off too. His bright blue eyes shining in the light of the kitchen.  
"You're quite handsome just so you know." Strange said before going back to cooking the pasta sauce. Wade felt as though he might cry.  
"This family is so sweet. I can see why Peter turned out so well"  
"Thanks, we try."  
"Look at you being helpful." Peter said walking back into the room being followed by Tony. Wade turned around to face them.  
"If I'm going to be here I might as well make myself useful."  
"Holy hell your eyes are much more blue than I thought they'd be." Peter said sauntering up to wade. Peter pulls wade into a deep kiss. Steven opens a portal and grabs a camera. He takes a picture of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! I'm going to try to post on a schedule but the next 4 Saturdays I'm busy so I'll have to see how that'll go. This is much longer than I thought it'd be so i hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT:hhhhh so I couldnt write the chapter yesterday so I'll work on it tonight and post tomorrow (hopefully)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys! I was planning on posting like a week ago but I just didn't and I don't know why. School is almost over in my district so I will be writing more!

Stephen and Tony go to the sofa first followed by Peter and Wade. Stark picks up a crate of what look like small cubes with buttons on each side. They all have a certain design and there are 26 small 2x2 cubes all together. Tony grabs a red and gold cube with blue buttons. Stephen grabs a navy and red cube with green buttons. Spiderman takes a red and blue controller with b look back buttons.

"Which button is it again?" Peter asked

"Third." Tony answered back. Tony presses the third button and sits the cube down. It sputters and switches before calming down and revealing a PS4 remote. The other two do the same thing. "I'm just going to watch. I'll bring a remote next time" wade says

"What do you want to play?"Tony asks

"Gang beasts?"

"Or dont st-"

"Gang Beasts!" Peter says turning on his remote. Wade snickers

"Why no Dont starve?"

"You get way too competitive! It's not even that entresting of a game!"

"Fine..."

 

* 1 hour time skip *

 

"PETER IF YOU THROW ME INTO THE TRACK YOUR GROUNDED" Stark shouts"WHAT? YOU CANT DO THAT!" Stephen picks up Tony's character and throws him into the track as a train speeds by. Tony slowly turns his head to look at Stephen who isn't paying attention because he's still playing the game. He sees that Stephen isnt wearing his portal ring Tony pounces on Stephen and starts tickling him "GET 'EM PETER" he shouts. Stephen starts _cack_ _ling._ Peter knocks Stephen's character out and throws him into the tracks. Wade had been laughing for the past few minutes. "I havent been here for long but I'm already starting to like you guys!" Peter and wade cuddled on the couch while Tony and Stephen wrestle on the other couch.

"Hey Petey? Do you smell that? Wade asks

"Ye-"

"SHIT" Stephen gets up tripping over everything. Its burnt.....

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally just a joke between me and a friend but I'm making it now and it was only going to be like one chapter but I want to make more so YEAH


End file.
